


Nothing In This World

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Elemental Magic, Elemental Nymphs, Emissary Alan Deaton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nemeton, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werecoyotes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Mason discovers that Corey's being abused at home while walking with his older sister. The Hewitt women have a secret that's about to come out. And a sick nemeton.In case you can't tell I'm bad at summaries.





	1. Gunpowder and Lead

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Taylor Hewitt and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

## Nothing in this World

  
**Chapter 01:** _Gunpowder and Lead_

  
"Stop! You're hurting him!" A woman screamed from somewhere inside her house as Deputy Taylor Hewitt and her younger brother Mason walked past.

"Mase, go straight home," Taylor said urging the teenager to go without her. Mason looked at her an then up at the house where the yelling was coming from.

"Tay...that's Corey's place," Mason said quietly as he recognise it from a picture the teen had shown him

"Mase, go home. Text your friend and tell him to meet me at the old oak tree on the corner," Taylor told him, Mason shook his head but she just glared at him.

"I'm staying," Mason put his foot down causing his sister to sigh and pull him towards the oak tree.

 _'Core...come to the old oak tree. Mase xx'_ Mason hit send on the text and both he and Taylor waited. After a second they heard screaming and Mason saw the phone flying out the window.

"Call the sheriff?" Mason suggested, he didn't know what else to do. He was a teenager, and she was on off-duty officer.

"Mase, relax. Stay here, I'll call Parrish," Taylor said, pulling out her phone and calling Deputy Jordan Parrish. "Hey Parrish, it's Hewitt we have situation in Perkins Street,"

'Woah, slow down Hewitt. What sort of situation?' Jordan questioned, looking around the Sheriff's station. He'd been there for less than a year, Taylor for three.

"Assault against a minor. Mase and I were walking home," Taylor answered, she knew that she shouldn't be the one making the call but the sheriff's station but she didn't think the neighbours would do anything about it from what Mason had said. "Before you say anything, I know,"

'Wasn't going to say anything. What's the address?' Jordan questioned, pen in hand as leaned over the desk. 'And Hewitt, stay where you are,'

Taylor gave Jordan the address, and stood waiting with Mason. Mason stood nervously next to her before she made him sit under the oak tree while they waited for Jordan's cruiser to turn up. Mason hated waiting, all he could hear was screaming and crying from inside the house. Taylor sat on the ground beside him and pulled him into her arms hugging him tightly.

"The sheriff had me swing by your parents place to get your badge and gun," Jordan said pulling up in front of where Mason and Taylor were sitting. "Didn't have the heart to tell him we moved in together," Jordan held out the badge and gun to Taylor who clipped the badge onto her pants and holstered her gun.

"Thanks Jordan, it's the grey brick house...home of the Bryant's," Taylor said before turning to Mason and glaring at him. "Mase, stay here. I know you want to help but you need to stay put," Taylor reiterated, Mason nodded meekly he wasn't one to argue with her when she was on duty.

Jordan parked the car, and got out before the two of them headed across the road to the yelling and thumping of things. Taylor let Jordan do the talking, Mr Bryant was less than co-operative, while the bruising and blood on Corey said otherwise; Mrs Bryant had little to no bruising or marks anywhere. Jordan arrested Mr Bryant, while Taylor calmed Corey down as Mrs Bryant didn't seem to do anything. Taylor and Jordan exchanged a look before Jordan walked Mr Bryant to the waiting cruiser.

"Corey, I'm going to get Mase to drive you to the hospital," Taylor spoke quietly as they walked from the house; Mason had moved from the old oak tree to the neighbours front garden out of sight of the cruiser.

"He'll just get out...Mom'll see to that..." Corey almost mumbled as they walked straight past the cruiser and over to Mason.

"Oh sweetheart, we'll do what we can. I promise," Taylor said before telling Mason to take Corey to the hospital. "Mase, take my car and take Corey to the hospital,"

"What? Where are you going?" Mason questioned, looking between Taylor and Corey as Corey broke down in tears.

“To the station with Jordan, and then I’ll meet you at the hospital to take Corey’s statement,” Taylor replied, motioning for the two of them to get a move on as she pulled her car keys from her pocket and put them into Mason’s hands. “I trust you kiddo, now get a move on,”

“But...” Mason started to say before he realised that Taylor was walking back to the car. “Come on, before I get in trouble from her,”

Taylor walked back over to Jordan who was leaning against the cruiser door while Mr Bryant was yelling obscenities at him. Jordan glanced up at the door to where Mrs Bryant was standing watching them. Taylor followed his gaze and gave a little shrug before she spoke.

“I'll fill you in later, promise,” Taylor offered, before they both noticed that Mrs Bryant had disappeared into the house before reappearing with what looked like a shot gun. Jordan instinctively stepped in front of Taylor knowing that he could potentially be revealing the supernatural world to her. “What are you doing?” Taylor hissed in his ear before adding. “I know,”

“How long?” Jordan questioned not taking his eye off of Mrs Bryant as she aimed the shot gun directly at the two of them and pulled the trigger and Jordan felt the brunt of the shot in his chest.

“It's Beacon Hills,” Taylor muttered, grabbing Jordan's radio as they both crashed into the side of the cruiser. Taylor made the call for an officer down and prayed that Mason and Corey didn't hear the sound. “Jordan, stay with me, yeah?”

As much as Jordan wanted to stay awake the pain from being shot by a shot gun even for a supernatural creature that didn't quite now what it was, was too much. He'd almost passed out when he felt Taylor's hand slapping his face before he felt the pressure of her stemming the blood flow. Taylor looked up and saw that as predicted Mason and Corey had turned around and stopped only to be glared at by Taylor to keep going.

“Should we really leave them?” Corey muttered as Mason helped him along the street after the two of them reluctantly left.

“No...but yes...I don't know...” Mason answered truthfully, his arm holding Corey up as they walked slowly. “How are you doing?”

“Pain...what made you stop at the house?” Corey asked, almost forcing Mason to stop so they could lean against a tree to regain his breath.

“Wasn't me...Tay...the officer in her,” Mason answered as the two of them heard sirens heading down the street towards them. “Come on, lets go,”

Mason and Corey continued the five minute walk to the Hewitt's before Mason helped Corey into his sisters car. As Mason closed the passenger door and turned around Scott and Liam were right behind him. Neither of them were quite sure how or even why they where there. Scott looked at Mason and then at the car as he got a whiff of something that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

“What happened?” Scott questioned, arms folded as he looked between Mason and Corey.

“Nothing...I have to get him to the hospital...talk to my sister,” Mason blurted out, Liam raised his eyebrow and looked at Scott both of them heard Mason's heartbeat hitch as he lied to them.

“I'll join you,” Liam muttered, before climbing in the back seat and not taking no for an answer as Scott nodded.

“We heard a gun shot, I was going to investigate,” Scott said watching as the expression on Mason's face faltered before the younger teen moved again. “Was it your sister?” Mason shook his head. “Parrish?” Mason nodded before Scott took off in the direction that he and Corey had come from.

Due to Corey's being a chimera his healing was much slower than what Scott's was, so by the time they'd gotten to the hospital he'd barely healed. Melissa was waiting for them at the hospital, Sheriff Stilinski's orders. Taylor headed to the hospital with Jordan while both Mr and Mrs Bryant were taken into custody by Sheriff Noah Stilinski and Deputy Haigh.

An hour later and Corey was being discharged into Taylor's care which no one could understand how a 24 year old had managed it, but she had and according to Noah it wasn't the first time either. When Scott had gotten to the now official crime scene he'd smelled something that he couldn't quite put his finger on, it was the same smell he'd gotten a whiff of at the Hewitt's. He'd ended up running to the hospital wanting to know what the smell was that he couldn't get out of his mind as he knew it wasn't Jordan.

“Hey Corey, Sheriff Stilinski's going to take your statement,” Taylor said sitting beside him as Mason raised his eyebrow at her before he was dragged away by Liam. “You're going to stay with Jordan and I,”

“What are you?” Scott questioned, suddenly he was standing in front of Taylor and Corey, looking directly at Taylor as he spoke.

“Not here,” Taylor said, she couldn't be swayed to tell him even if he was a true-alpha. “Meet us at 44 Bridges Street,”

“That's...” Scott started to say causing Taylor to just laugh as she looked up and saw Jordan being wheeled out of surgery and into a private room.

“Yes, it's where Parrish just moved in. I own it,” Taylor said as Scott looked to where she was looking and saw his mother stick her head out of the room and motioned for them to go in. “Corey, stay with Mason and Liam, and don't go anywhere,”

Liam looked up when he heard his name mentioned and earned a nod from Scott meaning that they had to do what Taylor had said. Taylor and Scott stood up and walked into the room that Jordan was in with his mother who quickly closed the door. Taylor looked at Jordan's near sleeping form and the gauze that covered the upper part of his chest. Taylor looked at Melissa and then at Scott and smiled at them before gently putting one hand on top of the gauze. After a couple of seconds Scott noticed that the Taylor had her other hand or well finger in a glass of water.

“What are you doing?” Scott raised his eyebrow as Taylor looked at him before deciding to speak.

“You asked what I was...Elemental nymph, it's only passed to the women and Mason doesn't know,” Taylor answered quietly, it was almost as if she hadn't said anything at all. Scott nodded, however his mother raised her eyebrow. “I'll explain more tonight,” Taylor said as she pulled her hand slowly away from Jordan and then her finger from the glass.

“Fine, who do you want?” Scott questioned as his mother checked to see what Taylor had done to Jordan as Noah walked in.

“Whoever,” Taylor shrugged, before turning her attention to Noah and speaking again. “You took Corey's statement? And now you want mine over the shooting,”

“If you don't mind Hewitt,” Noah said as he held his pen and pad before looking at the McCall's who took it as their cue to leave. “You called in the Bryant's and then got shot at by them,”

“That's correct. I can give you a statement regarding both,” Taylor paused taking a breath before she continued. “Regarding the initial call. Mason and I were walking home, took a different street than normal. Heard a woman's voice yell 'Stop you're hurting him!' and then more screaming and shouting and things being thrown,” Taylor said watching as Noah wrote everything down before she started to speak again. “I told Mason to text Corey to come outside and go home, Mason didn't and things got worse so I called Parrish,”

“What happened after that?” Noah persisted, even though he knew that Jordan and Taylor were two of his best deputies.

“Parrish arrived, handed me my gun and badge and we proceeded with caution to the house. We identified ourselves, Parrish arrested Mr Bryant for assault against a minor. Mrs Bryant had little to no markings on her,” Taylor paused taking a deep breath before she continued to speak again. “We took Mr Bryant to the car, two minutes later and Mrs Bryant comes out with what looked to be a shot-gun. She aimed said gun at us, Parrish stepped in front of me and that lead us here,”

“I'll get Parrish's statement in the morning,” Noah said reading over the statement that she'd given him. “Deputy Clark'll have yours ready to sign tomorrow. Stay with Parrish,”

“Uh Sheriff, I've got Mason and Corey staying with me tonight,” Taylor said, glancing to Jordan who was starting to stir before she took up the seat beside him. “I'll stay till he's awake and then I'm taking them home,”

“Right, I'll send Deputy Haigh to watch him,” Noah said, Taylor raised her eyebrow she knew about what Haigh had tried to do to him. “I know, Melissa will be here,”

After Noah left, he sent Mason and Corey in, Scott took Liam home while Mason and Corey sat in one of the other chairs in Jordan's room together. Taylor looked at Mason and smiled at him, before her eyes landed on Corey who looked a little worse for wear. Mason smiled at Taylor before he wrapped his arm protectively around Corey. Corey winced slightly, which Mason didn't pick up on but Taylor did.

“Taylor...what...” Jordan mumbled, looking at her before he reached for her hand.

“What am I still doing here? You're my partner idiot,” Taylor let out a laugh, Jordan rolled his eyes they were partners in more ways than one and just hadn't said it out loud. Mason looked up when Taylor laughed and looked between the two of them things finally clicking.

“Wait...you're the mystery...seriously Tay?” Mason questioned, watching as Jordan squeezed Taylor's hand tightly. “You and Parrish, that's why he?”

“You really are slow on the uptake sometimes kiddo,” Taylor shook her head, they'd kept it from Noah for over six months until he'd worked it out yet continued to put them together. “Told the Sheriff I'd stay till you woke up, now I'm gonna get this pair home,” Taylor said before standing up and kissing the side of Jordan's head. “Get some rest, we have shit to talk about when you get home,”

“I'll be fine Tay. Go home, come get me in the morning,” Jordan told her, though he hadn't let go of her hand only gripped it slightly tighter.

“The morning really?” Mason raised his eyebrow, Jordan hadn't realised that Mason and Corey were in the room or what Taylor knew.

“Mase, I know about the supernatural I'm not stupid,” Taylor smiled at Mason and then looked at Jordan as he released her hand. “I'll be back in the morning,”


	2. Story of Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason finds out a little more about what his mother and older sister are. The McCall pack has questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for the kudos. More coming in the next week or so.

**Chapter 02:** _Story of Tonight_

  
Taylor took both Mason and Corey back to her house, and was semi-surprised to see Scott, Stiles and a couple of other teenagers that she vaguely recognised as being friends of Stiles. Taylor raised her eyebrow as she climbed out of the car before helping Corey out as Mason went to the front door. Scott looked at Taylor and then realised why she was a little confused. Stiles looked at Taylor wondering exactly what she was, he knew that she was different he'd worked out that much.

“Sorry, they insisted,” Scott offered the apology, Taylor rolled her eyes as she and Corey walked up to the house and everyone followed her in after Mason opened the door.

“It's alright, everyone find somewhere to sit and I'll be with you in a minute,” Taylor smiled, before she showed Corey to the room that he'd be taking while he was staying with her. “This'll be your room while you're here. Mase generally stays in the one next to it,”

“What are you?” This time it was Stiles asking the question, he was curious and wanted to know if they needed to be worried about her. Taylor and Corey joined everyone in the living room with Taylor sitting on the arm of the sofa.

“Elemental Nymph,” Taylor replied, Mason looked at his sister and blinked he had no idea about what she was. “Mom's one too, it's something that is only passed on to the female's in our family. Mase, I'm still your sister,” Taylor held her out her hand to him from where she was sitting.

“What exactly is an elemental nymph?” a red head questioned, before realising that neither Scott nor Stiles had introduced them. “Sorry, I'm Lydia and that's Malia and Kira,”

“Nice to meet you girls, I'm Taylor – Mason's sister. An elemental nymph can control all the elements,” Taylor answered, taking breath before she continued. “Yes that means, earth, air, water and fire...so just watch,” Taylor smiled, before she moved swiftly from one side of the room to the other in the blink of an eye.

“You cheated in hide and seek!” Mason exclaimed realising all the times that he couldn't find his sister when they played hide and seek.

“Meh, maybe,” Taylor shrugged before walking back over to the sofa and retaking her place. “We can move with the wind, water has healing properties, I can create fire from nothing and I'm connected to the earth in a manner of speaking,”

“Healing properties? Wait that's what you were doing at the hospital,” Scott said realising that was what he had seen when she'd had her finger in the water and one on Jordan.

Mason couldn't believe what he was hearing, was the fact that his sister and mother were supernatural creatures the reason that he'd become comfortable with Liam suddenly being a werewolf? Mason looked at Taylor trying to work out what else she could do that she wasn't saying. Liam was trying to work out why she hadn't been on the Dead Pool earlier in the year.

“Why weren't you on the dead pool?” Liam questioned, Mason nodded that was also something that he wanted to know about.

“Good question. I'm not entirely sure. Maybe because technically mom and I are elementals,” Taylor answered, she thought that it could be why because her and her mother had protected the Nemeton. “We're literally in tune with nature,”

“That could be why, I mean there was kistunes, werewolves, werecoyotes, banshees and a hellhound,” Scott said, he could tell that Taylor had a question of her own, the pheromones that she was emitting made that clear. “You have a question?”

“Where's Hale? The tree, it needs to know that the Hales are safe,” Taylor questioned, this time everyone looked at her raising with curious faces. “The Nemeton. The Hales, have always protected not only Beacon Hills but the old tree, I prevent it from dying...but it's sick it needs to know that the Hales are safe,”

“You can tell all that?” Mason questioned, Taylor nodded before she closed her eyes for a split second.

“Derek doesn't have a phone, Peter's. Well we don't know where Peter and Cora are,” Stiles answered, he didn't care about where Peter was. Derek had refused to tell them where he'd taken Cora.

“In that case, I'll just send a message my way,” Taylor opened her eyes revealing them to have changed from chocolate brown to an iridescent green. “Hey Derek and Cora, when this message reaches you send me word that you're okay, Taylor,” Taylor spoke as normal and her voice carried on the wind to wherever Derek and Cora were located.

“And they're just going to instantly know who you are?” Stiles raised his eyebrow at her, the McCall pack had no idea who she was and that frightened them.

“Yes, he knows me has for a long time,” Taylor answered, closing her eyes again and allowing them to change back as she listened for an answer on the wind.

After an hour of the McCall pack being in the house, Scott decided that it was time to usher everyone out as they had school in the morning. Taylor went back into the kitchen grabbing a frozen pizza and putting it in the oven before joining Corey and Mason in the living room. Mason looked at Taylor he still had so many questions for her, but also he wanted to thank her for taking Corey in.

“Hope you two are hungry for pizza...sorry it's all we have at the moment,” Taylor shrugged, sitting down on the sofa and kicking her shoes off. “Sheriff gave me the rest of today off, something about my partner and I being shot at,”

“You...you got shot at...by my parents?” Corey stuttered, he didn't even know his parents owned a gun let alone a shotgun.

“Hey, hey, it's alright,” Taylor moved quickly from where she was and took Corey's hand in hers right as he disappeared. “My little brother may be able to see your aura but I can see through the dimensions,”

“But they did it because of me...” Corey mumbled, Taylor sighed and gently pulled the teenager into a hug.

“It wasn't because of you. Don't ever think anything is because of you,” Taylor said before she made them both visible, and motioned for Mason to take over hugging his boyfriend. “You pair sit here and eat pizza, I'll be back in a minute,”

“She's right, nothing is your fault,” Mason said before taking Corey in his arms and hugging him as he put his head to his shoulder.

Taylor walked out on to the front porch and pulled out her phone which had been vibrating against her hip for the better part of five minutes. Once she stepped out on to the porch she opened up her phone to see a message from Cora telling her that she was safe in South America. Derek she heard nothing from, until the trees whispered.

'Taylor? I'm fine...is something wrong with the nemeton?' that was the message the trees had whispered from Derek.

“It's sick, almost dying,” Taylor answered letting the wind carry her message as she opened the text from Cora.

_'Hey Tay, I'm safe with a pack in South America. Haven't heard your voice in the wind in a while. I miss it. X Core'_ Taylor read the message from Cora and smiled, she'd made sure the younger Hale was protected as much as she could.

_'I'll always be there. Thanks Core X Tay'_. Taylor sent a message back to Cora and waited to see if the trees would bring another message from Derek before heading back inside.

Taylor walked back inside, stopping briefly when she thought that she felt something changing in the way the wind and the trees were behaving. Taylor shook the feeling away and continued inside and joined Mason and Corey with the pizza before sending them off to bed. Mason mumbled that Corey could stay in his room which earned him a glare from Taylor.

“Corey if you need anything during the night, my rooms at the end of the hall,” Taylor said before turning her attention to Mason and speaking again. “Mase, I know you want to help but you're not the adult in this situation and it's my job okay?” Taylor waited a second before she continued. “Okay Mason?”

“Okay,” Mason was reluctant to answer her, watching as she retreated into the bedroom closing the door behind her and darting next door to Corey.

“Mason! Go back to your room,” Taylor yelled, laughing as she waited for him to speak again.

“Hate you! You really do have the elements on your side,” Mason grumbled walking back to his room and closing the door but not before kissing Corey and reassuring him that he was safe. Corey offered a small smile before he closed the door to the room that he was staying in.

Half-way through the night Taylor had a feeling that something was going seriously wrong with the nemeton it was a feeling that he wasn't a fan of. She wondered if their mother could feel the same things as her, or if her connection was stronger due to the proximity to the preserve. Taylor lay awake listening to every little movement that was happening, every creek in the house right down to the hitching in Corey's breathing and his footsteps stopping outside her door.

“Taylor...are you asleep?” Corey's voice was barely above a whisper as he knocked quietly on the door.

“Come in,” Taylor was quiet as she spoke she knew that Mason could sleep through just about anything he always had, but sometimes she wasn't sure.

Corey opened the door quietly and stepped in closing it behind him. “I couldn't sleep...why did you do it?” Corey asked quietly as Taylor patted the bed beside her.

“Sweetpea, you don't have anything to worry about. If you're asking why I called it in? Civic duty, and the fact that I'm police officer, and you're seeing my kid brother,” Taylor answered, pausing before she continued. “And if you're asking why I took you in, it's safer for you to be in the care of someone who understands,”

“Oh...” Corey mumbled, allowing the tears that had been threatening to fall all afternoon to fall.

“Come here,” Taylor sighed, opening her arms and motioning for him to move towards. “It's okay to be scared,” Taylor gently pulled Corey into her arms and gave him a hug until the crying ended. “Shh, try and get some sleep. I'm not going to make you go to school in the morning but it's best if you do,”

Corey nodded, before he made the attempt to move back to the bedroom wincing slightly before he glanced at Taylor and saw that she was watching him. Taylor smiled at him, nodding in understanding as he slowly made his way back to the bedroom. Corey knew that being a chimera his healing was slower than most supernatural creatures.

“Lets get you back to bed, hey?” Taylor stood up, moving towards Corey and gently guiding him back to bed. “Think about what I said okay?” Corey nodded before going over to the bed and climbing back in. “Want me to leave the door and light on in the hall?”

“Please?” Corey asked, from buried underneath the covers so that only his head was peaking out.

“Of course,” Taylor nodded, leaving the door open and flicking the switch on the hallway light on as she headed out the front door again to listen to the wind.

'How sick is the nemeton...you're feeling something more aren't ?' Derek's voice was carried on the wind as Taylor stood at the front door listening. Derek was somewhere in Missouri, which explained why it was taking a while for a response.

“I'm not sure. It's something, Der get a phone. And Cora's well. I'll visit you soon,” Taylor answered allowing the wind and the trees to take the message to Derek.

Taylor walked back to the bedroom stopping briefly again as she heard something in the wind that concerned her. It was more a pained yelp, Taylor glanced in Corey's room and saw that he was asleep albeit restlessly but asleep. Next she poked her head in Mason's room and saw that he was on his phone most likely messaging Liam.

“Hey Mase, I have to duck out for a few yes I'm well aware of the time, but some thing's off. I'll be back soon,” Taylor said quietly waiting for Mason to acknowledge that she was talking to him. “Mase, some acknowledgement please. Corey's asleep,”

“Uh huh,” Mason nodded sleepily, before he went back to messaging Liam.

Taylor walked into her room changed, grabbed her phone, badge and gun just in case she needed them for police business. After Taylor left, it clicked with Mason that she'd left the house, he hadn't realised exactly what she was saying. Mason quietly got out of bed and walked to Corey's room, and stood in the doorway for a second before he Corey whimper and his eyes fly open. Mason walked over to Corey, and climbed in the bed with him pulling him close.

“Hey, it's okay. Tay had to go out but we're safe here,” Mason whispered in the dark holding Corey in an attempt to calm him down. “Tay's house is always safe,”

“You sure?” Corey mumbled almost incoherently into the pillow as he relaxed into Mason's arms.

“I'm sure, she wouldn't have brought you here if I wasn't safe,” Mason was quiet as he spoke, listening to Corey's breathing again before they both fell asleep.

Taylor walked towards where the sound she'd heard was coming from, she wasn't surprised to see Scott walking towards her from the opposite direction. Scott was in his own little world until he looked up and saw Taylor walking in his direction. Taylor looked at Scott and nodded and within seconds she was standing beside him walking with him.

“You heard it too?” Scott questioned, yawning as though he'd been woken up from a deep sleep.

“Yeah, it carried on the wind after I heard from Derek,” Taylor answered, still listening to see what the elements would tell them. “The Sheriff doesn't know what I am...yet,”

“Stiles' has probably told him by now,” Scott said yawning again before looking at Taylor to see if she'd been woken up too. “Do you know what it is? Did it wake you up?”

“Not sure what it was, but it didn't wake me up I was already awake...some nights I sleep, some I don't,” Taylor told him, stopping as the wind changed and the sound moved. “Scott, stop walking the sound it's changed directions,”

“What do you mean changed directions...oh I get it,” Scott seemed surprised as he stopped and listened and heard the sound change directions.

“We need to get everyone in one place. Now,” Taylor paused tilting her head slightly and looking at the movement in the trees. “Where do you suggest?”

“My place, we had Deaton help put a supernatural security system in...mountain ash,” Scott told her, he wasn't entirely sure what the sound was but neither of them were liking it. “Will that work?”

“Yeah. Go, get everyone there. I'll send Mase and Corey there. I'm heading to the hospital,” Taylor said, hoping that Scott would take her word and get everyone in the one place.

“Are you sure about this? We don't even know what it is,” Scott said, pulling out his phone and sending a group text and only then seeing the time.

“It's not human, and it's not any of your friends...so yes I'm sure,” Taylor answered, pulling out her phone and sending a text to Mason. _'Mase wake up and head to Scott's house don't ask questions just go, Tay,'_


	3. Howl at the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk of investigating the unnatural sound at 3AM in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for the kudos!
> 
> More coming in the next week or so. Stay tuned!  
> Any questions?

**Chapter 03:** _Howl at the Moon_

  
Scott headed back towards his house while Taylor changed directions heading towards the hospital while still listening to the elements. Sometimes being an elemental had its downside, hearing everything and nothing at the same time. Taylor stopped outside the hospital, she knew that 3AM was too early to be visiting but she also knew that Melissa would understand.

“Deputy Hewitt?” Melissa questioned, looking up as Taylor stepped into the emergency room.

“It's Taylor, I'm off duty. But can I talk to you in with Jordan?” Taylor replied, smiling as Melissa stepped around the nurses station. “It's a little...uh...” Taylor paused and said the last part of her sentence with the wind. “Supernatural issue,”

“Come this way,” Melissa smiled, nodding and motioning for Taylor to follow her into Jordan's room. Melissa and Taylor stepped into Jordan's room and quietly closed the door behind them. “I don't know much about the supernatural world but what's wrong?”

“I'm not entirely sure...but both Scott and I heard something it was coming from one direct at first and then suddenly the direction it came from changed,” Taylor answered, Melissa raised her eyebrow at her wondering what she meant. “Where's Deputy Haigh?”

“He was here a few minutes ago. You want to get Jordan out?” Melissa questioned, Taylor nodded glancing at Jordan who was only half awake. Melissa nodded, not that it was something that she should be doing, but if there was an unknown threat against them they needed to do something. “I shouldn’t be doing this but, bring him back in,”

“Hey,” Jordan muttered yawning after hearing the two women talking at his bedside. “I know I said morning...but this is ridiculous,”

“Oh shush, you're getting out early...the human you got hurt and the other you is refusing to heal you,” Taylor smiled as he sat up before she decided on kissing him. “We're heading to the McCall's,”

“You two? Does the Sheriff know?” Melissa questioned, looking between the two of them before she walked out of the room and headed to the nurses station.

Taylor helped Jordan back into his clothes, laughing when she realised that she should probably go home and get him some fresh clothing. Melissa walked back in at that moment with discharge papers and medication that he had to take until it was healed. Jordan raised an eyebrow looking between the two of them, ultimately taking the bag of medication from Melissa and signing the papers.

“Hang here for five-ten minutes and I'll be back,” Taylor said before she walked from the room and out the doors of the emergency department making sure no one was watching before she disappeared with the wind. “You two are still here?” Taylor questioned, the second she reappeared in the house and saw that Corey and Mason were moving slowly.

“We were moving but its early and we want to sleep,” Mason yawned looking at his sister and then at Corey who nodded in agreement. “What are you doing?”

“Came home to get some clothes for Jordan so that we can all head to the McCall's,” Taylor answered, walking into the bedroom and grabbing a bag and throwing in some clean clothes for Jordan. “Go get in the car, you can come with me to pick him up,”

“Taylor! Can't I just go back to bed please?” Mason yawned again, running a hand over his face as he caught Corey who looked like he was about to topple over. “You okay?”

“Not really,” Corey muttered, yawning and almost disappearing in the process. Mason went wide eyed as Taylor took hold of Corey's hand and squeezed it gently letting him know that it was okay.

“Go hop in the car, Mase I'll tell mom in the morning that you're not well and that you're staying home from school today,” Taylor smiled at both boys motioning for them to leave their school things at the house.

Mason and Corey climbed in the car both sitting in the back, while Taylor locked up the house and climbed in the front before taking them to the hospital. Mason and Corey stayed in the car while Taylor went back into the hospital with Jordan's clothes. Jordan was half asleep in the wheelchair that Melissa had helped him into when Taylor walked back into the hospital.

“Hey you,” Taylor smiled, tossing the bag of clothes into Jordan's lap before helping him up. Jordan muttered something that she didn't quite catch. “Grabbed you a pair of sweats a T-shirt and hoodie,” Taylor watched as Jordan struggled to put the sweats on without wincing in pain. “You want some help?”

“You wait till you see me in pain before asking? What kind of girlfriend are you?” Jordan said before letting Taylor help him into the sweats and T-shirt, before pulling the hoodie on himself. “Thanks,” Jordan smiled, resting his head against her shoulder forcing her to take the bag.

“The best kind,” Taylor smirked, as he kissed her before sitting back in the wheelchair.

“How's Mason and Corey?” Jordan questioned, as Taylor pushed him from the hospital and headed to her car.

“In the car, Corey's shaken up. Mase, well he doesn't know what to do,” Taylor answered, as they stopped at the car and she helped him in. “While the other you is refusing to heal you're not doing any shit,”

“You know they're lucky to have you,” Jordan told her as they both stopped moving and heard a howl. “What was that?”

“That's why we need to head to Scott's,” Taylor answered before she spoke again. “Scott if you heard that don't go to it, it's not real,” Taylor let the wind carry the message and wasn't surprised when she heard Mason's phone ringing a second later.

Mason looked at Taylor as she climbed in the car, whilst pulling his phone from his pocket and fumbling to put it on silent before he looked at the name. Jordan threw his head back against the headrest of the seat as Taylor put the car into motion. Mason put Scott on speaker and held it between the seats.

“What do you mean it's not real?” Scott questioned, he was sitting in the living room of his house with Liam, Malia, Lydia, Kira and Stiles.

“It's man made, I'll explain when we get there,” Taylor answered, before she heard the click of Scott hanging up but not before hearing everyone questioning how she knew.

“Tay, what was that sound?” Jordan yawned, watching as Taylor glanced into the back seat where Corey was leaning against Mason with his eyes closed.

“Something, I'm not entirely sure,” Taylor answered, the drive to Scott's house was twenty minutes from Taylor and Jordan's. “I'll investigate it with Scott,”

“Okay, well we still need to talk in the morning,” Jordan muttered, closing his eyes as Taylor continued the drive before pulling up out the front of Scott's house and parking behind Stiles' Jeep.

“Lets get the three of you inside hey?” Taylor switched off the car, and started to open the door finding that Liam had practically yanked open the back passenger door. “Liam,” there was a scolding tone to her voice as the beta looked at her.

“Sorry...Tay,” Liam said sheepishly as he looked to Taylor and then at Mason and Corey.

“Easy with my baby,” Taylor laughed, her car was old but didn't look it and sometimes Liam thought that Taylor was referring to Mason when she said baby. “The car Liam, the car,”

Mason laughed climbing out of the car and then leaning back in and helping Corey out as the rest of the McCall pack walked outside in various stages of wearing pyjamas. Stiles was completely in his, Lydia had pyjama bottoms and a singlet, while Malia looked to be wearing one of Scott's shirts, Liam seemed to have been mid way between changing back into his and Kira didn't look like she had bothered at all.

“Why hasn't Parrish healed?” Scott asked, watching Taylor helped Jordan out of the car and noticed the smallest bit of blood seeping through the shirt.

“His other self has decided not to heal,” Taylor answered, before Scott took over helping Jordan inside while Taylor walked over to Corey. “Sweetpea?”

“I'm okay...” Corey mumbled, stumbling slightly as Mason moved too fast for him to keep up. “Mase...slow down a little?”

“Mase, go inside with the others I'll help Corey okay?” Taylor questioned, Mason nodded reluctantly before heading into the McCall house with the others. “You know it's okay to say something other than okay,” Taylor smiled at him before they went into the house and found that Scott had made it so that Mason and Corey could have the sofa.

“Scott helped Jordan up into the guest bedroom,” Stiles announced the second that Taylor and Corey were in the house and Corey was safely on the sofa with Mason. “I knew something was up between you two!” Stiles added, Lydia rolled her eyes and put an arm around Stiles.

“That's because Jordan told you to stop trying to play match maker with Derek!” Taylor laughed, she remembered the day that Stiles had walked into the station and promptly told Jordan that he should go on a date with Derek.

“Stiles tried to set Jordan and Derek up?” Malia questioned, looking between Stiles and Taylor before setting herself down in a beanbag.

“Yeah, anyway! If any of you hear a strange yelp sound tonight do not go to it,” Taylor said, she was silently hoping that none of them ha heard the sound at all.

“Scotty said the same thing,” Stiles said as he sat on the single sofa and pulled Lydia down with him.

Taylor looked at the group of teenagers as Scott walked from the guest room and motioned for her to join him in his room. Taylor nodded before making her way up the stairs following Scott to his room. Scott and Taylor sat on his bed, with Scott looking at her before he spoke.

“What was making that sound?” Scott asked, once they were alone again he didn't really care if the others listened in on their conversation.

“I can't be entirely sure, but I think it was a recording,” Taylor answered, thinking back to the number of times the sound changed directions that it was coming from. “It's like it was planned,”

“What are you suggesting we do? Go running again to see if we can find the source?” Scott questioned, running a hand sleepily over his face. He didn't have school the next day only a shift at Animal Clinic with Deaton.

“Yeah but no splitting up...I mean we can but I'd rather not,” Taylor said, looking to Scott as he yawned again. “You know we don't have to do it tonight,”

“Lets do it tonight, we need to find it before anyone gets hurt,” Scott said, before he tilted his head towards the door and heard Liam's heart beat right outside. “Liam go to sleep you still have school,”

“Why?” Liam complained through the door though they heard his footsteps going back down the hall and stairs into the living room.

“Make them stay, you have to. I'll meet you outside in five,” Taylor said while Scott nodded before the two of them left the room, Scott motioning to the guest room where Jordan was.

“How long have you and Parrish been a thing for?” Scott asked as Taylor opened the guest room door.

“Maybe three years...I was there when he 'died' but that's a story for another time,” Taylor answered walking into the room and closing the door behind her and making her way over to Jordan.

In the living room Malia moved to pull Scott down with her into the beanbag only for him to shake his head. Corey and Mason had fallen asleep on the sofa with Liam laying on the floor next to them, he'd smartly taken his pillow. Stiles and Lydia were laying together on the love-seat, with Stiles holding Lydia close. Kira had curled up in the single seat sofa.

“You guys need to stay here, I know you can look after yourselves but we don't know what it is,” Scott said, he was glad that they were all in their pyjamas and that Jordan was in the house. “Stiles before you say anything...you, Liam and Mason have known her the longest,”

“But we didn't didn't know that she was like supernatural,” Stiles countered, glaring at his best-friend as Liam stuck his head up over the coffee table.

“So? How long has she been working for your old man?” Scott questioned, as Liam mumbled something incoherently about him being too loud.

“She's been there like three years I think,” Liam muttered before collapsing back onto the pillow and covering his head. “If you're making me go to school I want sleep,”

“She started when before we started High School I know that much,” Stiles added before Lydia turned around and put her finger to his lips effectively shushing him. “Just don't howl at the moon,” Stiles said around Lydia's finger. Scott rolled his eyes at him before leaning down and kissing Malia.

“We'll be back in an hour or so,”


	4. After The Lights Go Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Scott head out to the preserve to do some investigating not liking that they can't find anything.
> 
> “Will do,” Stiles nodded but not before Scott tripped and fell down the stairs, for a werewolf he was still a clumsy teenager first thing in the morning. “You okay buddy?” Stiles stuck his head over the back of the lounge and looked at Scott who was standing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More coming in the future.

**Chapter 04:** _After The Lights Go Out_

  
Taylor and Scott left Scott's house and went via his bike with Taylor telling him whenever the sound changed direction. Ultimately the two of them ended up at the edge of the preserve. As far as the two of them could work out a hunter had either put speaks up around the city or they were using transport to make the howling move.

“You said the nemeton was sick? How do you know?” Scott questioned, yawning as they looked around the outskirts of the preserve.

“This,” Taylor answered, holding a leaf from the nemeton in her hand that her mother had given her. “Usually it's a dark green colour, but it's been fading,”

“When did it start?” Scott asked looking at the leaf in her hand and wondering just how long she'd had it for.

“After my kid brother was the beast...so least three maybe four months ago,” Taylor answered, she couldn't be sure but she felt like it had something to do with it.

“What do you think it is?” Scott questioned as they headed back towards Scott's bike.

“That I'm not sure and that's what scares me, maybe just as much as whoever or whatever is making the sounds,” Taylor answered as Scott climbed on his bike but she didn't instead Scott noticed her looking around and listening. “Stay here, I'm just going to check the nemeton,”

“Five minutes,” Scott nodded, watching as she disappeared, Scott didn't think that any of them would ever get used to seeing her do that.

Taylor arrived at the Nemeton within seconds of leaving Scott and walked around the old stump. Looking at the tree Taylor realised that she needed to take a photo of it to work out purely what she was looking at. Taylor took a photo, before pocketing her phone and heading back to Scott. Scott looked up from his bike when he heard her footsteps.

“Thought you'd be with the wind?” Scott questioned, Taylor shrugged sometimes it was handy other times she stopped and walked.

“Felt like the walk...I used the wind more than half the way,” she laughed before they both climbed on his bike and headed back to his house.

“Anything wrong with the tree?” Scott asked on the way back knowing that she could hear his question.

“Yeah, I'm gonna head back some point during the day and take a soil sample,” Taylor replied, as Scott continued the ride back to the house. “You guys all have school in the morning,” Taylor added knowing that Scott would say that he was going with her.

“Hey, I have a free first period,” Scott countered, he didn't know if Taylor being an elemental whether she could tell if he was lying or not.

When they got back to the house, it was near 4:30 and Scott had to be up by at least 7 to be at school on time. Taylor didn't have work but she was planning on taking Jordan, Mason and Corey back to her house before heading to the preserve again. Scott looked around at his sleeping friends before making his way up to his bedroom. Taylor stepped over Liam, Malia and Kira before kissing the top of Mason's head and going upto the guest bedroom with Jordan.

“Hey, hey what's wrong?” Taylor questioned quietly at six the next morning when she walked into the McCall's living room and saw Corey sitting curled up at the end of the couch. “Sweetpea?” Taylor raised her eyebrow stepping over the bodies and going over to him and sitting on the arm of the couch. “Come 'ere,”

Corey looked at Mason and then at everyone else and saw that they were still asleep, before he slowly positioned himself in her arms. Taylor sighed an kissed the top of his head pulling him close before he started to talk. “What would have happened if you and Mase hadn't been walking past?”

“Honestly? I don't know...If and I do mean if your parents some how talk their way out of this, and you have to go back with them I want you to talk to me or to Mason if anything happens. Okay?” Taylor told him quietly before guiding him past his friends and onto the front porch of the McCall house.

“Okay... hey Taylor...thank you...” Corey mumbled as the two sat on the chair on the porch.

“No problem sweetpea,” Taylor smiled, hugging him again as they sat on the porch while Melissa pulled up after finishing her shift at the hospital.

“Everything okay out here?” Melissa questioned, as she switched off the car and got out heading up the path.

“Yeah, all good...Thanks for letting them all crash here last night, it was just safer,” Taylor said looking up at her, her arm still wrapped around Corey as the teen rested his head against her shoulder. “Everyone else is still asleep,”

“Any time sweet heart,” Melissa smiled before heading inside and seeing exactly what Taylor was talking about with the teenagers scattered in her living room.

“Were you serious last night about keeping me from heading to school today?” Corey asked, glancing at Taylor as he spoke before his eyes were cast down to the ground again.

“I was, it's up to you if you think you can face the day but if not I'll take you and Mase home,” Taylor told him, still holding him as they sat on the couch. “What do you want to do?”

“I don't think I can do school,” Corey said quietly, it was barely audible as he didn't want the others to hear him. They may have been asleep but who knew what supernatural hearing they had.

Taylor smiled at Corey before the two of them stood up and headed back inside, Corey making his way over to Mason while Taylor went back up to Jordan and sat on the edge of bed. Jordan was laying on his back, looking at the ceiling only glancing at her when he felt the weight of the bed shift. Taylor looked at him, leaning over before she kissed him and let part of her weight lay on him.

“How are you feeling this morning?” Taylor asked, she hadn't slept since she'd woken up and gone running. “And before you ask, I'm not tired,”

“I wish as you put it last night that the other me was doing it's thing...but it's good to know I'm still human,” Jordan mumbled pulling her towards him as carefully as he could without hurting too much. “How long did the Sheriff pull you off for?”

“Couple of days, until your at least semi-healed since we don't know how long...” Taylor spoke quietly they didn't want the others knowing they had know idea how long it would take. “I can heal you my way...but I don't know if it will work,”

“Let's just see if the hellhound decides to work,” Jordan said kissing the top of her head knowing that she didn't sleep that night. “Hand me something for the pain?” Taylor rummaged through the bag and handed him the Percocet.

“Take one of those,” Taylor told him before realising that he'd need a glass of water. “Give me two seconds,” Taylor said before disappearing into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water and returning.

“Our bed sounds good right about now,” Jordan said before taking the Percocet and water as he sat up and leant against the headboard. “Melissa back? Heard her walk past a few minutes ago,”

“Yeah she's back, she can't wait to have the house to herself for the day,” Taylor said before helping Jordan to his feet. “Corey's awake and Mase will be soon,”

Jordan nodded watching as Taylor picked up their things, minus his shoes which he slipped on before they made their way down to the living room where each of the teens was slowly waking up. Lydia looked at Taylor and then at Mason and Corey and smiled as she saw Mason wrap his arms almost protectively around Corey. Taylor glanced at them and smiled before taking Jordan out to the car and going back inside again.

“You kids get ready for school, and none of this I have a free period first up,” Taylor smiled, before motioning that Mason and Corey should head to the car. “And do it quietly Melissa's home,”

“Will do,” Stiles nodded but not before Scott tripped and fell down the stairs, for a werewolf he was still a clumsy teenager first thing in the morning. “You okay buddy?” Stiles stuck his head over the back of the lounge and looked at Scott who was standing up.

“I'm good,” Scott waved his hand as Mason and Corey stepped over Liam and around the coffee table. “Meet us at the animal clinic after school?”

“Maybe,” Taylor said pausing for a second as she looked at the Malia who was still sleeping. “You may want to wake up sleeping beauty,”

“We'll see you later,” Stiles grinned waving as Mason and Corey followed Taylor out the door and down to her car.

Mason and Corey climbed in the back of Taylor's car, Corey putting his head against the window before he decided to lift up his shirt to see what was happening to the bruises on his body. Jordan turned in the front passenger seat slightly to see what Corey was doing and offered a smile when he saw that the bruising was still prominent. Mason gasped when he saw the bruises he hadn't imagined that they'd be that dark.

“I...” Mason started to say quietly before Corey turned his head and looked out the window.

“Mase, just be there for him,” Taylor said glancing in the rear view mirror as she pulled away from the McCall's house and started the drive back to her house. “Mase,” Taylor said his name again, before watching as Mason took hold of Corey’s hand.

“I think I'm going to sleep on the sofa for a while,” Jordan said glancing at Taylor as he moved to switch the radio on. “That's about as far as I'm going to get,”

“Don't forget we need to go back to the hospital at some stage,” Taylor said before swatting his hand away from the dial. “And I feel like all of us will probably make it that far,”

“Did you sleep last night Tay?” Mason asked, as they pulled up in the driveway.

“Sort of...But you know me kiddo,” Taylor replied shrugging as she turned off the car and looked in the back seat. “You want to open the house?” Mason nodded as Taylor tossed the keys to Mason who fumbled with them as they fell to the ground. “Oh Mase,”

“I'm good,” Mason said reaching down and picking up the keys before getting out of the car and heading up to the front door while Taylor helped both Jordan and Corey out.

Mason pushed open the front door before walking back down and helping Corey while Taylor helped Jordan. Corey just wanted the pain to go away, every time he moved a certain way it hurt. Jordan was in a similar situation, though he just wanted the hellhound to decide to make an appearance. Taylor helped Jordan up to the house, tossing his bag to the side of the front door before both of them collapsed on the sofa. Mason closed the front door before he and Corey sat on the opposite sofa.


	5. Is It A Coincidence?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks in the high school library, messages to Cora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while, I sort of forgot where I was headed. Don't worry the next chapter won't take nearly as long.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 05:** _Is It A Coincidence?_

  
Taylor sat with Jordan, resting her head against his shoulder as he closed his eyes. Mason watched as his sister and Jordan almost immediately fell asleep while Corey curled up on the lounge beside them. Before Taylor fell asleep she sent their mother a message telling her that she was keeping Mason home from school as he'd been sick during the night. Corey moved and fell asleep curled up next to Mason leaving him the only person awake not that he minded but sometimes he wished they didn't sleep so easily.

At the McCall's house, Scott made sure that everyone else went to school and that Liam got whatever school work Mason and Corey would be missing. Stiles wanted to know as much as he possibly could about nymphs. Stiles spent every second that he didn't have to be in class in the library with Lydia. Hours later and they were at the school library.

“What do you think of Taylor?” Stiles asked Lydia quietly as they sat in the library looking at a book on Greek Mythology.

“She's nice, I don't get why she's only just telling us now about what she is,” Lydia answered, granted they had all only known about the supernatural world for a short time. “She could have told us when she found Scott that day?”

“I know, I mean I always thought there was something funny about her,” Stiles said thinking back to when he was younger and Taylor had started working at the station.

“You think there's something funny about everyone,” Lydia sighed, though most of the time Stiles' feelings about a person had been right.

“Yeah, but don't you think it's a coincidence?” Stiles probed, he really wasn't sure about Taylor and he wanted it to be known by Lydia.

“I don't know. She seems more calm than Mason...I think she is kind of an old soul, it's not like Derek told us about the Hewitt's either,” Lydia answered, she didn't know what to think but she knew if Jordan still trusted her that she did. “I think if Parrish trust's her that we should too,”

“But Parrish is bias,” Stiles muttered, he did want to know why it had taken the older man to tell them to stop trying to set him up with Derek though.

“So? You were bias when it came to me. Allison told me,” Lydia said, her voice going quiet at the mention of the girl who had been her best-friend.

“That's different, I've had a crush on you since I was ten,” Stiles mumbled, he hadn't wanted to admit that to her but there was something about Lydia that just made him go weak.

Allison had died the Fall of their Junior Year, but she was never forgotten by any of them. As Stiles and Lydia sat in the library, Malia, Kira and Scott joined them apparently Scott had been made to go to school by his mother. The three looked at Stiles and Lydia knowing what they were possibly talking about.

“Do we really trust Taylor?” Stiles questioned as their friends joined them at the library table.

“Yes, we don't have any reason not to at currently,” Scott replied, it was true they had no reason not to trust her. “How did she not get killed at the station with the kanima?”

“She wasn't working that night,” Stiles said, looking up at Scott as he sat down beside him. “I think dad said something about a date night,”

“How long as she been with Jordan for does anyone know that?” Lydia asked, she may have tried advancing on the older man only to be rebuffed gently and now they knew why.

“She's been working at the station since 2009, helped me with homework my junior year,” Stiles answered remembering when he had needed help with geography.

“That doesn't answer the how long has she been with Parrish question,” Lydia sighed, she wanted an answer to that question. “Just because she helped you with homework Junior year doesn't mean anything,”

_'Cora. How long had Taylor been with Jordan for?'_ Lydia sent at 11:30AM  
_'I don't know. Ask her. She might give you a non answer.'_ Cora sent at 11:31AM  
_'A non answer? Like how long you've known her for...'_ Lydia sent at 11:32AM  
_'She told you what she is didn't she?'_ Cora sent at 11:34AM  
_'Yes.'_ Lydia sent at 11:35AM

“Cora's not giving you much of an answer is she?” Scott questioned, Lydia sighed and shook her head, Cora hadn't really given her much of an answer at all.

“She's a Hale, of course she's not going to give a proper answer,” Stiles muttered, everyone knew that the Hales gave cryptic answers.

“I'm a Hale...I give proper answers,” Malia stated, causing the others to look at her and raise the eyebrows. “What? When I'm not confused I do,”

“You were a coyote for eight years. Malia no one is saying that you don't give good answers,” Scott reached his hand across the table for hers.

“For all we know Hewitt was looking out for you,” Stiles said, it was the most recent thought that had entered his head that he was entertaining.

Malia looked at Stiles and then at Scott wondering if what Stiles said could possibly be true. Lydia and Kira thought that it could also be true, how else could a child survive for so long. A werecoyote child for that matter, without being caught and hunted.

“Scotty, are we meeting at the Clinic after school?” Stiles questioned, looking at Scott and tapping his fingers against the table before Malia reached across and roughly put her hand over the top of his.

“Yeah, hopefully we'll have something to go on with what's happening,” Scott answered, he really wanted to know what the sound they kept hearing was. “If Derek trusts her we should,”

“What about Mason?” Liam questioned, he had skipped his last class and joined the others in the library and heard them talking about the clinic.

“What about him?” Stiles answered back, he didn't think it was necessary that Mason be there after all Liam was the one who had bought him into the inner circle.

“Taylor's his sister, he deserves to know what she knows,” Liam muttered, he didn't think it was fair that they were talking about her without her being there.

“For all we know she knows what we're talking about,” Stiles said almost wishing that the older Hewitt was listening from wherever she was.

Meanwhile, Taylor had taken Jordan back to the hospital leaving the two teenagers sleeping on the lounge. Melissa smiled at the two deputies before having them wait in the waiting room. Taylor nodded smiling, as she helped Jordan into the chair – his healing still on the back-burner.

“Kinda think you're stuck healing the normal way,” Taylor whispered, as Jordan put his head on her shoulder.

“Sucks now I know what I am,” Jordan replied just as quietly as Taylor's phone started to beep with incoming text messages. “You can answer you know, we might be here a while,”

“Doc's not going to be happy that I took you out of here, but I don't give two hoots,” Taylor said, she really didn't care what the doctor had to say reprimand her.

“Who would have thought a normal...” Jordan trailed off not moving his head as the doctor he'd seen the night before approached them.

“Deputy Parrish,” Doctor Geyer said as he stood in front of Taylor and Jordan looking between the two of them. “Taylor,”

“Hey Doc,” Taylor smiled, she knew Doctor Geyer from all the times that she had been Mason and Liam's taxi. “Jordan's family or just about,”

Doctor Geyer nodded, motioning for the two to follow him. Taylor stood up first before she helped Jordan to his feet and the two followed Doctor Geyer into one of the examination room. Taylor led Jordan over to the bed before saying that she was going to make a quick call outside and check on her brother.

At Taylor's Mason and Corey were sitting on the couch in the living room playing video games. Mason had forgotten that Taylor had a stash of his favourite games there, so they'd gone through them to find something to play. Corey was half asleep with his head resting against Mason's shoulder.

“Is your sister sure about me staying here?” Corey asked sleepily as he yawned and his attention was on Super Mario Bros as his character crashed into the wall.

“Yeah, she's serious,” Mason answered, he vaguely remembered when another teenager the same age as Scott and the others had lived in the house. “Last year for a couple of months there was a guy staying here,”

“Really?” Corey raised his eyebrow as he faced Mason, Mason nodded he remembered him because he'd stood out in the house with his curly hair and blue eyes.

“Yeah, he was here from like February to May or something like that,” Mason told him, jumping as his phone rang with Taylor's ringtone. Mason pulled out his phone and saw his sisters face flashing at him so he answered the call. “Hey Tay,”

'Finally Mase, please tell me that you're both still at home,' Taylor leant against the wall outside the examination room and closed her eyes.

“We're still home. Playing the Super Mario Bros,” Mason answered, as he paused the game watching as Corey closed his eyes and leaned back against the lounge. “Why?”

'Just making sure. Do you think you guys could head to the Animal Clinic at at 3:30, we'll meet you there?' Taylor said, listening to Mason's mumbling about there not being any food in the house. 'Mase, just eat the popcorn in the pantry,'

“Popcorn? You have popcorn and didn't tell me!” Mason exclaimed startling Corey who groaned in pain as Mason accidentally whacked him in the side.

'You usually have a nose for these things. And Mase, let me know if anything changes, okay?' Taylor said glancing into the examination room and seeing Jordan nodding his head but looking as though he wasn't actually taking anything in. 'I mean it Mase,'

“I will, and thanks Tay,” Mason nodded, though Taylor couldn't see it. “I...I need to apologise to Corey...Bye!” Mason quickly hung up the phone before Taylor had a chance to say anything else.

“What was that for?” Corey muttered still holding his side, he was still visibly bruised and it hurt him to move.

“I may have forgotten temporarily,” Mason mumbled, before he was took Corey's face in his hand and kissed him. “I'm sorry,”


End file.
